1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates broadly to automated distribution of stacked foliage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a variable stack feeder and method for cutting a selected amount of foliage from a stack disposed upon a vehicle at a selected rate and subsequently conveying the cut foliage from the vehicle, such as into a windrow upon the ground for range feeding of livestock or to other equipment for processing.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, powered foliage stack cutters have been carried by a transporting wagon equipped with stack loading and advancing conveyors, along with a lateral conveyor to transport cut foliage from the wagon onto the ground or elsewhere for feeding or processing. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,051; 3,773,269 and 3,830,438. These prior art stack cutters have been constrained to a single fixed cutting pattern and a fixed rate at which cutting occurs. None suggest or imply a need or capability for adjustment in the speed of the cutter, the depth of cut, the pattern of the cut or the rate of displacement of the cutter. All of said stack feeders are mounted in such a fashion that the cutters are cantilevered supported. This frequently results in clogging and binding between the cutter and hay cut by the cutter as well as interference between the stack per se and the cutter during the return stroke of the cutter, if any. The cutters and the mechanisms by which each is driven are generally complex or of somewhat obsolete, limited capacity (note the complex driving mechanisms and complicated motion required by U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,269 and the reciprocating sickle blade cutters of the other two cited patents).
All of said prior art approaches have utilized to a substantial extent an angular cut top to bottom and do not teach the capacity or the desirability of making a substantially vertically directed cut nor the advantages of a selectively controlled zig-zag cutting pattern. None of the patents disclose the concept of selectively varying the cut so as to meter the amount of feed displaced by the transverse conveyor depending upon such factors as density and food value.
Each of said patented prior art proposals requires a cutter of substantial width and length, two requiring a cutter equal to or greater than the width of the stack and the other requiring a blade with at least equal to one-half the width of the stack. In addition, each of said proposed devices requires either a separate vibrator or flipper or a rotating deflector to cause the hay being sliced to separate from the stack and the cutter and fall upon the lateral conveyor. Because of the precise complex pattern of displacement of the blade of U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,269, it is incapable of being displaced upward other than when contiguous with the right side of the stack and, therefore, cannot be caused to directly retract into an elevated position with the cutter severing any interfering hay during said retraction. Further, neither of the cutting mechanisms of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,741,051 and 3,830,438 have any capacity whatever to cut interfering foliage from the stack or otherwise while being retracted to the elevated position.